Godzilla: Giant Monster March
Godzilla: Giant Monster March is a 1995 video game developed by Sega for the Game Gear. Levels Level 1 Based on Godzilla vs. Gigan Characters: *Godzilla *Anguirus (Godzilla) *King Ghidorah (Enemy) *Gigan (Enemy) Level 2 Based on Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Characters: *Godzilla (Godzilla) *Super X, Super X2, Mothra, Mecha-King Ghidorah (G-Force) Level 3 Based on: Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Characters: *Godzilla *Fire Rodan (Godzilla) *Garuda (G-Force) *Mechagodzilla (G-Force) Level 4 Based on: Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Characters: *Godzilla *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (G-Force) *Mothra (G-Force) *SpaceGodzilla (Enemy) Level 5: Secret Level Unlocked by achieving a medal in all previous stages Based on: ''Godzilla'' (1954) Characters: *Godzilla Gameplay When starting the game, the player will have a choice between two sides: "Godzilla" and "G-Force." Choosing "Godzilla" will put the player into the role of controlling Godzilla and his allies, who must destroy certain buildings or defeat the monsters/mecha units seen on each level. Choosing "G-Force" will put the player into the role of the titular army, who are tasked with fighting off the enemy monsters, which is the goal in every one of their stages. Upon choosing the mode, the player is greeted with a stage selection screen. Each stage is loosely based off of a Godzilla film. Stage 1 is based on Godzilla vs. Gigan, Stage 2 is based on Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, Godzilla vs. Mothra, and features both of the titular monsters, as well as the Super X and Super X2, Stage 3 is based on Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, Stage 4 is based on Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, and the unlockable Stage 5 is based on the original Godzilla. Each stage is seen in the form of a map. Each unit, either kaiju or G-Force unit, has its own statistics, move spaces, and abilities. Each unit can move a certain amount of spaces, represented by red dots, before they've made their move for the turn. After a kaiju or G-Force unit has made their move, the next turn will commence. When a G-Force or kaiju unit is within one space of the other, they can engage in battle. The game will then shift into a battle mode, similar to traditional 2-D fighting games like Street Fighter. This combat system is the main way of damaging the enemy. A kaiju/mecha-unit can execute punches, kicks, dashes, and special moves. For kaiju and mecha units, their life is represented by a health bar. For G-Force units, their life is represented by the amount of jets, tanks, etc they have left. For example, a single jet unit has about six jets. If all of the jets are destroyed, the unit is then defeated and explodes. A kaiju unit can replenish health by doing nothing but standing still during the turn. However, a G-Force unit must find a health building, which are scattered throughout the map, but a kaiju unit can destroy these buildings and whatever is sitting on it. Each stage comes with a specific number of turns. If the kaiju or G-Force fails to complete the objective within the set amount of turns, the game is over. Teams There are three teams of characters in the game: Godzilla Team, G-Force Team and Enemies. Godzilla team *Godzilla (1954, Showa and Heisei) *Anguirus *Fire Rodan *Super Godzilla Enemies *King Ghidorah *Gigan *SpaceGodzilla G-Force team *Super X *Super X2 *Mothra *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Garuda *Mechagodzilla/Super Mechagodzilla *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Type 61 Tank *F86F Saber Jet *Missile Launcher Truck *MLRS *Atomic Heat Ray Gun *Type 66 Maser Cannon *DD-122 Hatsuyuki Class Destroyer *Type 74 Tank *F15J Jet *AH-1S *Type 75 MSSR *MBT-92 *Transport Vehicle *ASTOL-MB93 *MBAW-93 *M24 Chaffee Tank *Cargo Ship *KV-107 II Helicopter Other *Baby Godzilla Gallery Trivia *Super Godzilla is featured as a playable monster in this game, however his sprite is identical to the normal Godzilla sprite and is just a different color. *Even though the stages seen in the game are based off of Showa and Heisei films, the Godzilla seen in each of them resembles the Heisei incarnation throughout. Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s